1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery pack and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries may be charged and discharged. Second batteries are used as energy sources of mobile devices, electric cars, hybrid cars, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supply apparatuses, and the like, and are used in the form of single batteries or a single battery module by connecting a plurality of batteries in a single unit according to a type of an applied external device.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.